


Cost of Failure

by redcandle17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Werewolf Bestiality, rape as punishment, virgin victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: "Have you ever been buggered before, boy?" he growled, his foul breath hot in Draco's ear.
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Cost of Failure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).

"You've failed, Draco," Voldemort stated. "Again."

Draco's knees ached from kneeling on the stone floor, but he resisted the instinct to shift and try to make himself less uncomfortable. He must not let them see him squirm, or it would earn him greater scorn.

"I am sorry, my lord. I will accept the punishment I deserve, and I will strive to never again fail you."

He had made sure to empty his bladder and bowels before appearing in front of the Dark Lord, knowing that he would be tortured and not wanting to soil himself as many people did under the Cruciatus Curse.

Voldemort glanced at his parents, who stood in their place at the forefront of the faithful. "Failure seems to be something of a family trait."

"A _Malfoy_ family trait," his Aunt Bellatrix interjected.

"Indeed. Perhaps what young Draco needs is proper tutelage from a more diligent servant."

Draco allowed himself to hope. Aunt Bellatrix would punish him harshly, but she would not break him, for his mother's sake if not his own.

Voldemort dashed his hopes by calling, "Fenrir."

The feral werewolf pushed his way through the ranks of pureblood Death Eater wizards until he stood looming over Draco.

"Fenrir, teach Draco the cost of failure."

Greyback wasted no time in falling upon Draco like the animal he was. He tore Draco's robes - and the shirt and trousers beneath them - with quick slashes of his claws, shredding Draco's flesh along with his clothes. 

"Have you ever been buggered before, boy?" he growled, his foul breath hot in Draco's ear.

Draco kept quiet, refusing to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was a virgin. 

Greyback grabbed Draco's limp cock and balls in one big hand and squeezed hard.

Draco screamed. 

"Was that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" Greyback demanded. 

Draco tried to remember the question. He'd asked if he'd ever been penetrated before. Draco shook his head frantically. "No," he shouted. "No, I haven't."

Greyback finally released his punishing grip, and Draco cupped himself in a futile attempt to relieve the pain. 

"Well, then, little virgin, first step is to get your arse up in the air."

He considered refusing, but he knew it would do little to delay what was about to happen. Draco reluctantly positioned himself on his hands and knees. 

Greyback slapped his arse. "That's a good bitch. You're learning."

He felt something big pushing into his arsehole, and Draco quickly cast the wand-less lubricating charm all young wizards learned. 

Greyback laughed. "You're an eager little bitch, aren't you, boy? So wet and ready."

Something else was pushing into him, and then they were wriggling inside him. Draco was dismayed to realize it was only Greyback's fingers, not his cock. 

"Enough foreplay." Greyback began to work his cock into Draco's arse.

Draco howled. Greyback's cock was huge. It felt like a beater's bat being shoved inside him. 

Greyback grasped his hips tightly and thrust hard.

Draco would have screamed, but he didn't have the breath to scream. He could only gasp and try to suck in air. He was certain nothing was ever meant to be put as deep within him as Greyback's cock was at this moment. He was sure he would die if it went even half an inch deeper. 

He expected the pain to lessen as Greyback began to withdraw, but instead it felt as though his guts were being yanked out. Draco could only moan wordlessly as Greyback drew almost all the way out before slamming back into him balls deep. He let his forearms collapse and buried his face in his hands.

He wept and waited for it to be over, but Greyback kept fucking him and fucking him.

"The moon's rising," he heard someone comment, but he didn't realize the significance of it until he felt Greyback changing. 

"No!" Draco screamed. He tried to struggle. 

Greyback pinned his neck down with a heavy paw and growled a warning. 

Draco could feel the fur of Greyback’s belly on his back. He could only imagine how utterly disgraceful he looked. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to look his family and friends in the eyes again, knowing they’d seen him mounted like an animal by an animal. 

He didn’t think it could possibly get worse, but then he felt Greyback’s cock growing larger and larger, stretching him wider and wider. Just as he thought he would be torn apart by the monster’s cock, Draco felt a gush of hot liquid fill his insides. 

It was over at last, he thought, and he waited for Greyback to pull out and get off of him. 

Instead Greyback flattened him on the cold stone floor and laid atop him fully. 

“Let us retire to the Malfoys’ parlor for refreshments,” Voldemort said. 

All the Death Eaters obediently filed from the room after Voldemort, with Draco’s parents given no choice but to go too. 

Draco laid trapped beneath Greyback, still impaled by the werewolf’s cock, helpless and hopeless. 

Greyback began to snore, and Draco began to cry fresh tears.


End file.
